callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Juggernaut (perk)
::For the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 enemy, see Juggernaut (Enemy). Juggernaut is a second tier Perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War. In Modern Warfare, it decreases bullet and explosive damage the player takes by 25%. It cancels out and is canceled out by the Stopping Power and Sonic Boom perks. In World at War, it decreases bullet damage by 25% and does not have any effect against the Fireworks perk. The Flak Jacket perk was created to be the antithesis to Fireworks, making Juggernaut less powerful in World at War. In almost all situations, Juggernaut will allow the user to survive one more shot. A Juggernaut symbol (a plus sign in a red and white circle) will appear just below the crosshairs when a player hits an enemy player with the Juggernaut perk. Multiplayer Tactics Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ]] Juggernaut can be considered the same as Stopping Power but in reverse, since Juggernaut (almost always) makes it take one bullet more to die instead of one bullet fewer to kill. In addition to this, Juggernaut also reduces explosive damage by 25%, hence cancelling out Sonic Boom, and reduces falling damage. Note that Juggeraut's 25% damage reduction does not ''entirely counteract the 40% increase in damage from Stopping Power or Sonic Boom (a 28.6% decrease would be needed). Due to the damage figures and multipliers in the game, the only times when Juggernaut fails to balance out against Stopping Power in terms of shots to kill are for some weapons firing at ranges that fall between their short-range and long-range base damage for some weapons (e.g. at a range where a AK-47 would deal 32 base damage, Stopping Power would make it a 3-hit kill against both normal enemies and Juggernauts). Similar situations may arise with some bullet penetration shots. But since these situations are fairly rare, Juggernaut can be considered in general to counteract Stopping Power in terms of shots to kill. Hence, weapons that are extremely dependent on Stopping Power such as the M40A3 are much worse at dealing with Juggernaut users. In Call of Duty 4, the Juggernaut/Stopping Power choice is a choice in tactics, not simply health or damage (as the two cancel each other out). Stopping Power is critical in area denial (map control). It kills faster, and so it can stop an opponent before they can cross no-man's-land (a street, alley, hallway, doorway, etc). In addition to increased area denial, stopping power also benefits from ammo conservation. A player with stopping power will use less ammunition, and be able to engage more targets, more quickly, in a single magazine. Stopping Power is effective for defending objectives in headquarters, domination, and sabotage. By cutting off the map (trapping the opponent), a team can prevent the opposition from reaching the capture points of headquarters and domination. In sabotage it allows the bomb carrier to be quickly killed, and allows the target to be easily defended once planted. Juggernaut is just the opposite. Juggernaut is used to prevent enemy control of the map. A Juggernaut can check, and potentially cross, no-man's-land without being killed. It is a very effective counter to snipers. It allows the player to survive most shots, and forces the sniper to take more accurate shots in order to score a kill. While Stopping power allows a player to engage multiple targets, Juggernaut gives the player the ability to escape from dangerous situations. Juggernaut is effective for capturing objectives in headquarters, domination, and sabotage. Juggernaut's reduced explosive damage allows the player to survive heavy grenade use in domination and headquarters, and allows the bomb carrier in sabotage to reach cover before getting killed by enemy gunfire. Call of Duty: World at War ]] Juggernaut is essentially the same in ''World at War as it was in Modern Warfare. However, with the inclusion of Flak Jacket, explosive damage is not reduced by Juggernaut anymore. The picture on the Wii is changed to a shield, because the normal look resembles a D-Pad on the Wii remote. Juggernaut as a Perk-a-cola is also used in 3 of the 4 Nazi Zombies maps/levels under the name of "Juggernog". It allows the player to take 3-6 hits from a zombie before being downed. It costs 2500 points. In 2 of the 3 levels (Der Riese and Zombie Verrückt) it requires the power to be activated before the player is able to acquire it. Trivia *Juggernaut actually has less of an advantage against a person not using Stopping Power than Stopping Power does against someone who is not using Juggernaut, as Stopping Power gives a 40% bullet damage increase and Juggernaut only gives a 25% bullet damage decrease. However, the game fully cancels out the effects of both when faced against each other regardless of the % difference. *This perk does not return in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'', most likely due to the excessive complaining about it from the community. *The Deathstreak in ''Modern Warfare 2'', Painkiller, was most likely created as a replacement for Juggernaut. *The perk symbol in the Wii version for World at War is different from other console versions, it is a shield instead of a cross with a bullet over it. This is perhaps due to the symbol's resemblance to the Wii's D-pad, which caused it to be changed to avoid confusing the players. *An enemy called the "Juggernaut" appears in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'''s Special Ops. *Oddly enough, even though in Nazi Zombies the soda is named Juggernog, the textures for the label on the bottle name it juggernaut soda. This was mostly the name used when soda machines were first being tested and didn't need to be changed since it's nearly impossible to read the bottle. When paired with the MP40 dual mags you are virtually invincible. Only cock sucking douche fuckers use this combination because they don't have the balls to use a real gun, like a rifle or bolt action rifle, and a perk 2 that doesn't make them a total fag! See also *Painkiller Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks